


A journey

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Sad and Happy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Hoseok work requires him to leave the country without his mate.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A journey

“What?!” Changkyun dropped his chopsticks. ”Can’t you just say no?”

”Pup, I'm sorry.” Hoseok held his hand. ”I tried to get out of it, but my company said I have to meet some investors in America.” Hoseok kissed Changkyun’s cheek to wipe away a tear. ”It will only be for a month and then I'll be back I promise.” Changkyun hugged him. ”I love you, pup.”

”I love you too.” Changkyun kissed him and went back to eating. ”I’m going to miss you so much.” He looked at Hoseok with teary eyes. ”Are you going to miss me?”

”Of course.” Hoseok kissed his scent glands. ”How about I give you something to keep you satisfied until I get back.” 

They were in Changkyun's nest. Hoseok was passionately kissing Changkyun. ”Oh, yes, more.” Changkyun begged. Hoseok smiled and began to unbutton Changkyun’s shirt and pants. ”I love you.”

”I love you too.” Hoseok kissed his neck, leaving a hickey, before moving down to his dick. He began to suck on it while playing with Changkyun using his tongue.

”Oh!” Changkyun moaned with pleasure. He blushed with euphoria. Hoseok felt precum and began to suck more and stronger. ”More, please, ” Changkyun bit his lip just as he came in Hoseok's mouth. Hoseok swallowed it before kissing Changkyun.

”Alright, you've been spoiled enough, ” Hoseok flipped Changkyun over, ”Don’t I deserve something before I leave?” He waited for Changkyun to nod before inserting himself into Changkyun. He ran his hands over Changkyun’s body. He slammed into Changkyun, feeling his knot growing. ”Oh, yes.” He found Changkyun’s G-spot and rammed into at a fast pace.

Changkyun grabbed the sheets. He let out a moan of pleasure, but there were tears in his eyes. ”Hoseok, slow down, please. It kind of hurts.” Hoseok kissed his bonding mark and slowed down. ”Good, perfect.” He let out a moan before trying to wipe his eyes. ”God, I love you so much.”

Hoseok smiled before grabbing a lock of Changkyun's hair. ”I love you so much too.” He pulled a bit causing the already blushing omega to blush even more. Changkyun gave out a gasp, before smiling. ”You’ll have my pups and be my beautiful mate forever.” He kissed Changkyun yet again. ”I’ll miss you for an entire month.” He looked at Changkyun and already began to miss him. He felt the precum start to come out, his emotions got the best of him and he sped up.

”Ow!” Changkyun screamed. ”Hoseok! Slow down now!” Hoseok realized what he was doing and slowed down immediately. ”Ah.” Changkyun let out a painful sigh. Hoseok came and pulled out. 

Hoseok and Changkyun laid down in a pile of heavy breathing and sweat. Changkyun cuddled Hoseok. ”That hurt me, ” He sobbed. Hoseok wiped his eyes while Changkyun cried. ”I told you to slow down the first time, why didn't you listen?”

”I lost control of my emotions, pup.” Hoseok kissed his forehead. ”I’m not going to see you for a month and I got greedy. I'm sorry, that must have scared you.” Changkyun climbed on to his chest. Hoseok kissed his forehead. ”I love you.”

”I love you too.” Changkyun mumbled sleepily. ”Please be gentle when you come back.” Changkyun yawned, hugged Hoseok and went to sleep. Hoseok was tired too but wanted to enjoy the sight of his mate. His beautiful little snores warmed Hoseok's heart.

”You’re so beautiful pup, ” Hoseok hugged Changkyun kissing his forehead. ”I love you so much” He stroked Changkyun’s hair. ”Pup, I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm your alpha. I should protect you.” Changkyun yawned in his sleep. Hoseok beamed and fell asleep.

One week later, It was time for Hoseok to start packing. Changkyun was sleeping in with Hoseok accepted until noon.

”Changkyun, pup.” Hoseok shook his shoulder. ”I need you to help me with packing.” Changkyun sat up, his eyes went wide and he dashed to the bathroom. Hoseok followed him and winced at the sound of vomiting. ”Pup?”

”Hold me.” Changkyun whined. Hoseok hugged him, just as he vomited again.

”I’m sorry for waking you.” Hoseok rubbed his back before placing one hand on his forehead. ”You don't have a fever.” Changkyun leaned into Hoseok. ”I’ll take you back to bed.” Hoseok picked up Changkyun and carried him to bed.

”Please get me water.” Changkyun begged. Hoseok put him in bed, wrapped him in a blanket, kissed his cheek. In minutes he put a glass of water on the nightstand and went back to packing.

* * *

A month had passed, and Changkyun was waiting for Hoseok's taxi to drop him off. He had serious news he wanted to reveal. He had thought about telling him during his trip but this just couldn't be told over the phone. The front door opened.

”Hoseok!” Changkyun tackled him in a hug, almost knocking him over. Hoseok hugged him and planting kisses all over him. ”I missed you.”

”I missed you too, pup.” Hoseok hugged him. ”I brought you things from America.” Hoseok grabbed his bag. ”It’s a t-shirt and a snow globe.”

”I have something for you.” Changkyun nibbled on Hoseok's ear. ”You’re going to love it.” Hoseok watched Changkyun ran to their bedroom. He looked to be the happiest he had ever been. Hoseok followed and Changkyun gave him a tiny bow tied with a bow. Hoseok opened it, the box contained a positive pregnancy test.

”Pup.”

”It didn't feel right telling you over the phone.” Changkyun kissed him. ”I wanted to see your reaction.”

”How long did you know” Hoseok put on hand his belly. 

”Two weeks after you left.” Changkyun nuzzled Hoseok's chin. ”I went to the doctor and apparently it's twins. I'm sorry I keep this from you.”

”I love you.” Hoseok kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't write smut.


End file.
